


It's Only November

by roobarrtrashmouth



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 03:09:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21313201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roobarrtrashmouth/pseuds/roobarrtrashmouth
Summary: It's early November do you know where your Christmas decorations are? Eddie sure didn't.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	It's Only November

“Good fucking lord Rich it’s only November 2nd!” Eddie stammers from his place on the sofa. 

The cause for his outburst is his boyfriend bringing down boxes from the attic storage.This was the first time they would be spending the holidays together, in their own place, away from Derry. 

Eddie loved Christmas but his holiday was Halloween. He had begun to decorate the house at the beginning of October. Richie liked Halloween for the scares, pranks, and general good times associated with it. They had the Losers over to celebrate and it had been a blast. 

“Eds my spagheds. Christmas is my jam. I have to celebrate the silly season.” Richie said from behind the fifth box he had brought down.

“I get that babe. But there is a holiday between Halloween and Christmas. Ya know the day of gluttony, turkey day, Thanksgiving.” Eddie tried again. “Can’t we celebrate that one first.” 

“No.” was Richie’s one word answer.

Eddie said, “Where the hell did you get all these decorations? We haven’t bought anything. Have they been up there all this time?” He said trying a different approach and getting up from the sofa to inspect the boxes sitting in a corner of the living room.

“Mom. Who do you think I get this from? It’s a Maggie Tozier Tradition.” Richie supplied from the hall climbing back up the attic ladder. “Come on Eds you’ve known me for YEARS and you never noticed this?” 

“Well now that mention it…” Eddie trailed off suddenly remembering that the inside of the Tozier household was in full Christmas mode well before Thanksgiving each year. The house full of Christmas nick nackery. The tree and outside decorations waiting until the Saturday after Thanksgiving. He knew this fact because Richie had wrangled him into helping set out the decorations since they were in middle school. The Tozier house being so cheery was a stark contrast to his own home during the holidays. His mother’s mantra had always been Jesus is the reason for the season kind of person. 

“Rich, babe, can we at least keep it low ke... WHAT THE HELL! IS THAT A FULL SIZED SANTA?” Eddie screams at Rich as the head of Jolly ole’ Saint Nick comes out of their attic.

“Ho fucking Ho Spaghetti. What do you want for Christmas little bowl?” Richie replies from up in the attic laughing at Eddie. 

“No. NOPE that’s it. I will not have that in this house. His jolly ass belongs on the lawn. This fucker is bigger than I am.” Eddie yells up at Richie. Now on the ladder pushing the Santa figure back up into the attic. 

“Awww come on Eds. Let the Christmas cheer into your tiny angry body.” Richie says still trying to lower Saint Nick from the attic. 

“I do you idiot. But not this early. Put this fucker’s jolly ass back in our attic and use what you have out. Nothing else yet.” Eddie says with finality. 

Eddie hears grumbling from the attic as Saint Nick’s head disappears and is replaced by Richie’s curly head and glasses. 

“Happy?” Richie says with a hurt look and puppy dog eyes. 

“Rich… come on.” Eddie pleads. “Don’t do that to me. Come down here babe.” 

Richie slowly descends the ladder and stands in front of Eddie. Looking even more hurt if that was possible. “Honestly I can’t help this. I love this time of year and… and… I miss mom. All the things the two of us would do at this time of the year. I just… I miss them both honestly.” 

Eddie smiles up at him and gently hugs him. “I get it babe. I miss them too. They were more family than my mom.” They both sigh deeply. “How about this. We facetime Maggie and ask her opinion about where to put things here in the house? But we keep it to just these boxes, OK?” Eddie offers wiping tears from his eyes and taking Richie’s glasses off and wiping tears from his eyes. .

“Yeah I’d like that.” Richie says replacing his glasses. “AND we can keep it to just boxes 1,2, and 3.” 

“They’re numbered?” Eddie says bending down to look closely at each box.


End file.
